A Sultry Side of Greenshade
by Big Diesel
Summary: Troubles, mishaps, and misadventures ensue as Team RWBY's Blake Belladonna studies abroad in Japan. On the surface, the Faunus is a studious scholar and a set example of what superb looks like. However, during her homestay with the Midoriya family, she shows displays a sultry side and it seems to show itself upon Izuku. {NSFW} {OOC Izuku x OOC Blake} {AU} {Team Greenshade}
1. The Faunus (Thinks About Her Deku!)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, here is another MHA x RWBY crossover. As you may see, we are huge fans of shipping Izuku and Blake together. We now call them Greenshade. As a reminder, this is a work of fiction and the characters portrayed in this fiction is at the age of consent. This is a modern?AU of OOC Izuku x OOC Blake. **_

She decided that nightfall was going to be the right time of her debut. Cradled in the corner of the restroom stall in the public park. She sat on the toilet in darkness. Riveted in the scent of dried urine and bleach, the stall was her temporary residence until nightfall. She observed her surroundings, seeing any source of light was there. She could barely see the scrawled graffiti of those before her. Etched in the dark of perverted phrases, expletives, mushroom towers, and the like, all resembled the dark, lecherous mind of Blake Belladonna. The jaded eyed individual took sharp breaths, feeling the fear. She took that back. To fear meant she didn't have the guts to do. Her purpose since the beginning of high school was to become a studious scholar. A daughter to a housewife and former member of the White Fang Organization, plans were already predestined for the Faunus. She was a hardworking student, excelling in school, participating in numerous events, and was an active participant as the 'B' in team RWBY.

At some point in her Beacon Academy career, the overbearing demands of work and school became more than what the Faunus could bear. Then one day, a classmate, a fellow Faunus, gave Blake a video game to calm her nerves and her stress.

That video game alone gave her the experience and the stats of conquering many men on the dating sims game and have over fifty years of experience.

Not bad for a woman who only has gone to second base.

She snickered loudly, trying not to display any attention to others. Or at least, not for the time being. She garnered the idea of public places after spending the latter of her evening masturbating on the internet. Dating sims and private 4-chan chats were wearing her down, becoming minute to the brain. Because she was currently living aboard in Japan she waited until her homestay family departed for the evening. She was very fortunate that the Midoriya family allowed her a domicile in Izuku's room.

Soaked in her sweat and her juices, she concluded her evening of watching hentai and did some research after watching previous hentai - exhibitionism. She watched a scene in a movie where a girl instructed a boy to walk in the park naked. It was the dead of night, which meant no one should be there. However, it was the thrill of the risk the boy was doing as he listened to every instruction the perverted girl was giving him. She looked on her bookmarked sites from home to see if they were any occurrence happened recently at her local park. Lately, Vale Metropolitan Police have been cracking down on exhibitionist. So, it was to no surprise that there hasn't been any action lately.

She parked her fingers in her cavern as she continued reading about the excitement of exposing herself in public places. Her thoughts returned to the boy as he was instructed to masturbate in front of the restroom. Blake could feel his trembles, shaking as he stroke his shaft, knowing the chance of getting caught was high. She pursed her lips as she decided to replay the hentai that was filling her brain with lecherous, lewd thoughts. Just to raise her own stakes, she jumped from the bed and opened the bedroom door. The scent of her womanhood and her ghastly moans further the risk for the Faunus. She knew they weren't home, but she wondered about the possibility.

An hour had passed, she looked at her cell phone and saw it was a few minutes after nine in the evening. The children should have departed for the evening; the adults were returning home. It left her with a sense of wonder as she prepared for her debut.

As the light fades to black, the colors of the grass and leaves remained in her mind almost like a fragrance. The park became ever more silvery between the shadows that stretched out as if yawning. Already the warmth of the autumn day was quite gone, only ever present in the sunshine, and the first bite of winter paled her skin. It gave her goosebumps as she stepped out of the restroom in her nakedness. The only thing she had of possession was her cell phone. She had other plans for that.

She took a path off of the sidewalk and headed into the grass. At every moment, at every step, she felt her heartbeat growing rapid of the risk she was taking. Blake Belladonna, a teenager, a foreign exchange student, just made her Japanese debut as the teenage exhibitionist in Musutafu City Park. Her mind was filled with the excitement of the things she was going to write on her 4-chan account. She was upset that because of her age, this could have been on a Penthouse forum. However, she can say that she lived the experience. She spread her legs to allow the cool air to enter her nether regions. She wanted to go limp, as she was already sensitive when it came to her body.

That alone returned her to that night in Izuku's bedroom. She borrowed Auntie Inko's massager. As her excuse, she told her host mother that she had a history of back pain. In a way, she was speaking a half-truth. The many nights she spent on her back masturbating or watching others at a love hotel can do those things. Inko didn't mind her guest borrowing the massager. The Faunus put full use of it that night on Izuku's bed as she was looking at the door and watching the hentai video of the boy naked in the park.

As she stepped further onto the grass, she wished she would have brought that massager with her. Sitting on the calm, still grass; dew gathering as she was producing her own. Juices and precipitation joining as one. The candid view of nature, she thought to herself. She held her arm as she continued walking. She found fascinating that earlier, the laughter of the children in the park as died along with the light of the day. In the darkness, the black grass was left to recover from the happy frenetic footfalls, soccer balls, and picnics. The trees swayed, at first visible against a pale grey sky, then hidden by the blackest night. Leaves scurried along the path and the breeze becomes more keen, leaving Blake with a poetic type of feeling. Even though she was enjoying it, but she felt that there was one missing element.

Why do it when there isn't someone in works with her, she thought.

She closed in eyes, picturing the people she desired whenever she masturbated. The thoughts of her ex-boyfriend Adam Taurus, her best friend, Weiss, Velvet, Professor Goodwitch, Jaune, Ozpin, Qrow Branwen, Christian Slater, Sora from _Aki Sora,_ and among other things. She thought about Izuku. She never got the chance to speak one-on-one with him since he was often busy. Since they attended different classes and were in different grades, the only time she could fully see him and interact with him was at home.

Izuku was very friendly with the Faunus; giving her a helping hand when she wanted it. He didn't mind giving her his room during her homestay. His parents were helpful when getting Izuku set up in the basement. She smiled at how modest and honest the emerald teen was. Although there was a difference in age, Blake felt they have matched in other ways.

Izuku was the fuel of her masturbation that night as he served as the boy walking alone in the park. Blake imagined herself as the girl giving orders. With the massager, her pussy twitched into pleasure as the motor grind into her pussy. Her dam was broken as juices released onto the sheets. She bathed along with her sweat as she wanted the entire bed engulfed in her juices. She wanted a scent that would remain onto his bed even after she returned home to Vale.

"I am such a horny girl. A horny girl who is hungry for a cock!"

She shook her hips as she wanted to touch the cinnamon roll. She saw the boy stroking his dick in front of the drink machine. She envied the hand that was on his dick. Once, in her journal, she compared Izuku to a grape. She wanted to suck the juices off it and use the raisin to finish him off.

"God, I am such a horny girl. A horny girl desperate for a hot, dripping cock to cream this naughty snatch!"

She stopped when she saw a similar drink machine as she did in the hentai. She decided to have her way there. The light served as an aid as she played with herself. She closed her eyes and tilted her head into the autumn breeze as she pictured herself having her way with Izuku.

"Izuku is younger. He needs a senpai that can help him," she told herself as she dug her fingers into her cavern. She can hear the flicking of her juices, sopping wet, and ready for release. "I want to make Izuku do these kinds of things to me. I want to do those kinds of things to him."

She felt a jolt as she squeezed her bean. She squeezed her legs as she desired climax. "God, I am such a horny bastard. Never in my life have I wanted a dick." Izuku came to her mind. "And I going to lose my virginity to that emerald-haired Japanese boy. I am going to make him mine, rather he wants it or not."

She thrust her fingers faster. She moaned loudly, ignoring any consequence occurring, even like the time she was masturbating with the door open.

"Icchan, I am a horny girl," she screamed. "I am such a horny girl. I am going to come on your face. I am going to come on your face. You better drink my juices like it is the most tasteful thing in this world."

Her body shook, becoming numb as she climaxed. Her juices sprayed on the drink machine. The juices deflected and bounced back to her naked body. She continued calling Izuku's name until the climax subsided. She released her fingers from its soaked sentence. Her hands were lifted, allowing her juices to drop on her face. She then reached and licked them until there was nothing left.

She sat up and satisfied with her accomplishment. She licked the juices on the drink machine like the boy was instructed to lick his semen from the machine.

Blake sat up and realized that she was still out in the open. She was grateful that no one showed up; same as she climaxed on Izuku's bed and no one entered the bedroom. She was fortunate on both occasions she dodges the bullet. She let out a small laugh for her job well done.

She got up and decided to return to the bathroom stall. Once she finished putting on her clothes, she stepped out and was ready to head back home. Tonight, she was going to return back home, finish her homework, and resume masturbating. Also, she had some research to do.

"How I am going to make Izuku Midoriya fall for me," she told herself as she was walking back to the Midoriya residence. "Even though I keep to myself but I think it will be fine. Plus, he is cute and he needs someone to teach him a thing or two about feeling good. Plus, I have enough points to conquer anyone and that means my adorable Icchan also."

The thought of getting Izuku was making her aroused. Then, a thought came to her mind. "If I can survive the park without getting caught. What can happen if I were to do it in the house?"

She smiled as she stretched her arms into the sky. She scratched her nose but became aware of the pungent odor of her fingers.

_Note to self: take a shower before continuing anything else tonight._

_**To be continued….**_


	2. Faunus (Really Thinks About Her Deku!)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with my sophomoric effort, "The Sultry Side of Blake Belladonna." Our hero and definitely OOC Blake Belladonna explores her sexuality by planning to have her way with Izuku Midoriya. Where we last left off, Blake tries to find a way to make Izuku fall into the palm of her hand. What would she do in this chapter? Read and see! Enjoy! This is an OOC Blake x OOC Izuku crossover story. **_

It was a quiet afternoon at the Midoriya residence. Izuku could be found in his bedroom. He was lying in bed reading _Aki Sora _and eating popsicles. However, the emerald teen wasn't alone. Katsuki and Shouto were playing video games. The classic _Mortal Kombat _game was their poison. Izuku indirectly listened to the smashing of the controllers while both were whistling and hollering toward the television. He wasn't sure if they were using that to distract each other but he knew one of them (Katsuki) was going to blow a gasket if they lost.

_Liu Kang wins! Flawless Victory! Fatality!_

"Well fuck me sideways!" Katsuki snorted through his nose and tossed the controller to the pillow in front of him. "How come you wouldn't let me get a move in?"

Shouto shook his head happily, folding his arms while looking at the pause screen. "Probably from the weak aims and cheat codes you poorly attempted at me." He clicked his tongue. "And we weren't even playing in hard mode."

"Damn!" Katsuki snapped his fingers. "I should've let Deku play with me. At least I have a good time."

This was when Izuku decided to interject. "Faunus, please! It would have been cheat codes, name-calling, and pushing and shoving to win. Let's face it, Kacchan, you don't play fair."

Shouto nodded his head, agreeing with Izuku. "Right on the money, Izuku!" With a sly look, he turned to Katsuki. "And speaking of money."

Katsuki snorted louder to show his impotence and annoyance. He reached into his back pocket to retrieve his money. However, as he held onto the funds that he took from Izuku for only God knows what, he had another plan. "Round two. Winner takes all!"

Shouto sighed loudly, much to his own chagrin. "We are not doing it again, Katsuki! This is five out of six games. And you are running your credit on forty dollars!"

He slapped the bills down on the ground. Izuku nodded silently to Katsuki's dismay and mindset with losing. "C'mon, baka! Ten out of twelve!"

Shouto shook his head. He didn't want this any further to inflate Katsuki's ego. "I'm done! Katsuki, look at my face. Just like Light Yagami, take the L and realize you can't win at everything." As he was reaching for the money, he was slapped by Katsuki's hand. "Ow, dude! What the hell?"

"One more game," the teen shouted. His vein was bulging from his forehead and tiny, minuscule cracks were forming on the controller. "One more game! Winner takes all!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out some more money. "One hundred dollars! Hard mode! Pick your best player! No cheats! Nothing!" A sickening grin appeared on his face. "I want this! And I will take this."

This was when Izuku decided to interject again. "Alright, we aren't having another fight in my room again." He rolled out of bed and positioned himself in the center of the dueling friends. "I don't know how many holes I can hide with posters without Mom finding out." He took the controller from Katsuki.

Katsuki raised his eyebrow to the emerald teen. "Who do you think you are, you baka?!"

"The same dude that is about to wipe your nose with that hostile attitude," said Izuku with a serious tone of voice. "You are in my domain and when I say we're stopping, we're stopping." Katsuki and Izuku locked eyes with each other. A pregnant silence ensued.

In the past, Izuku would easily submit to Katsuki's bullying. However, in the last few months, the emerald teen decided to take up for himself and to finally confront the demons that hindered him from moving forward in life. Katsuki kept his balled fist and Izuku remained to relax.

In the end, Katsuki folded. He scoffed. "Fine! Like I wanted this stupid money anyway." He grabbed the forty dollars, tossing it to Shouto's lap. "Should have played at my house."

"Couldn't anyway," replied Shouto while grabbing his funds. "You're still on punishment and your mother took away the console."

"I could've found a way to get it," snapped Katsuki.

"And taking the risk of coming back," said Izuku. "Matter-of-factly, you know that you are grounded right? One phone call and your butt's in a deeper cesspit than Trump's impeachment."

Katsuki snorted loudly. He wanted nothing more than to shut Izuku up. Nevertheless, he remained calm, telling himself that Izuku had to leave home at some point. "Fuck," the blonde mumbled. He saw the clock on the wall. The blonde wiped the sweat with his sleeve. "Like it matters. Mom will be leaving pachinko at any moment and I still need to wash the dishes."

Shouto nodded in compliance as he was looking at his cell phone. "Yeah, I need to split myself. Visiting hours are nearly done at Mom's rehab and I want to get a few minutes."

"Hmph!" The blonde crossed his arms. "Can fight well in combat but can't fix your mother."

Shouto flipped him off. "You're lucky Auntie is in the other room." He wagged his finger at Katsuki. He stood up, gathering the pillow he was sitting on and throwing it to Izuku's bed. "Remind me on the way to the train station to give you an attitude adjustment." He dusted himself out. "Folding you like an omelet." He rubbed his stomach. "And I am hungry for lunch!"

Izuku released a burst of self-defecating laughter. "I will walk you kids out." Placing his manga to the side, he rolled from the bed as he was preparing to lead his friends out of the house.

The trio stepped into the hallway. Izuku was trailing behind Shouto and Katsuki.

"Dude, are you going to meet and greet tomorrow," asked Katsuki as he turned to Izuku.

"I have to see," replied Izuku. "Mom got the night shift and I can't leave Blake by herself."

Shouto raised his index fingers together beside his ears. "Talking about the neko girl?"

Izuku shushed them as he placed his finger to his lip. "Quiet! She could be here."

Katsuki released a snickering sound. Typical Katsuki, he was predictable on what was coming next. "Surprised you aren't trying to tame that kitty." He clicked his tongue. "Prime real estate at eyesight and plus, she's a foreigner." He clicked his tongue again. "Aren't the gods blessing you!"

Izuku shook his head in disappointment. "Unlike you, my perverted friend, my entire life isn't focused on sex. It is focusing on becoming the ultimate Pro Hero!"

Shouto and Katsuki gave each other another glare before facing the emerald teen in question. "Liar!"

"Well, at least it isn't sex," said Izuku with his arms folded. "I am respectful. Case closed!"

"Yeah, maybe not. Probably used to the drawn-out pussy you usually fap to," retorted Katsuki. "Don't think I haven't read _Aki Sora_."

"It's a good read," said Izuku admittedly. "And call it what you want, just because she is there doesn't make it necessary. Not every Japanese boy has a desire to sleep with a girl because she is a foreigner."

"Yeah, yeah," said Katsuki. "And priests don't sleep with altar boys because it is not kosher." The blonde scoffed. "Deku, you are a good time. A really good time!"

"_Hey, boys!"_

The trio turned to the source of the noise. Lying on the couch was the "neko" in question, Blake Belladonna.

"Blake, didn't know you were back," said Izuku.

Katsuki emitted a smile upon the Faunus' sight. She was wearing a loose-fitted white t-shirt. Her tempo shorts were at her thighs and were loose-fitted, even to the point where one could see her spats. She was barefooted, lounging and eating a popsicle. She was sweaty. It was obvious as they could see the linings of her bra. It was black. Shouto averted his eyes, Izuku looked straight toward the door, and Katsuki produced his usual trademark smirk.

"Giggity, Giggity," murmured the blonde to her as he witnessed her lying on the couch.

"Like yeah, Icchan," said the Faunus happily. "Just finishing doing some runs at the track." She stretched her arms, exposing her creamy complexion of a stomach. "I hope you didn't mind going into the fridge to have some of your popsicles."

"No! This is your home as much as mine, Blake," said Izuku calmly, rubbing the back of his head. "Feel free!"

"God, do I envy the stick of that popsicle," said Katsuki alluringly before feeling the slam of Shouto's hand on his back. He turned to the icy hot teen. "What the hell, baka!?"

"Saw a bug," answered Shouto in a coy manner.

The Faunus covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "You guys are funny," said Blake. She then turned to Izuku. "Hey, Icchan! After the boys leave, can you help me with the shower? I still don't know all of the buttons."

He placed his hands on his hip. "Didn't I show you the day before and the day before that?"

"Nyaa," said the Faunus. "Japanese can be hard to read." She licked her popsicle. "Plus, I like how you show me how to push _my_ buttons." She raised her eyebrow. "Very aesthetic!"

Katsuki pointed to his chest. "Since I am a good translator and speak English very well, I really don't mind assisting." It was met with a glare from the icy hot teen. "Don't you have dishes to wash from Mother Dearest?"

"I don't mind extending my sentence for this," interjected Katsuki while continuing his trademark grin. "I know my way around a shower and make sure you can be nice and clean." He winked at the Faunus.

"More like _serving_ a sentence at juvy," said Shouto while sighing as he was pushing Katsuki toward the door. "Let's go, lover boy! You can play hanky panky with the dishes. You can pretend that the dishrags are tentacles or something."

Before Katsuki could release another vowel or consonant, Shouto covered his mouth as they were leaving the premises. Izuku waved them off before closing the door.

"Your friends are adorable!" Blake said before slurping on the orange popsicle. She lowered her body onto the couch, raising her legs so Izuku could see the holy of holies within her fabric. There wasn't one soul who resisted the look of the happy-go-lucky Faunus running in the heat of Spring. Each lap, each foot, the men and women of the metropolis watched her galloping. Her breasts hovering up and down through the thin fabric. Many men would hope to see a glimpse of her glistening skin or panty lining. The woman of Beacon wouldn't be this way. She was too modest, too conservative, and utmostly, a private teenager. However, the black-haired teen of Musutafu was atypical. She was a vixen, a young pussycat on the prowl for the perfect litter box.

And a certain emerald-colored catnip to play. She smirked as she licked on top of the popsicle. Wasn't sure rather if he understood, but the subtle hints of using it like it was a certain organ in his pants were apparent. It got the attention of the blonde inconsiderate jerk. She wouldn't dare touch that festering bowl of pus if it was the last human on Earth, let alone Remnant.

However, she did think the icy hot teen was cute. Yet again, as much as she wouldn't mind a threesome, she knew Izuku wouldn't be that type, or at least with another guy. She loved that about him, his innocence. And only Oum knew the time on when she could deflower it.

"Nyaa! Come sit with me for a spell." She patted the side of the couch. "I even have an extra popsicle you can _suck _on."

Raising his eyebrows and feeling awkward, he responded, "What was that?!"

"I've said come sit with me and have an extra popsicle," answered Blake gingerly.

Feeling a strange atmosphere, but at the same time, didn't want to make his host sister feel more awkward, he accepted her invitation to sit beside her. As he was sitting, he was given an extra popsicle. He nodded thanks as he got himself comfortable on the couch. _For a moment, I swore that Blake said 'suck.' I could feel that word being emphasized with italics. _

"Tell me something, Izuku!" Blake crossed her legs as she sat up to face Izuku. She hoped that he caught a glimpse of the new fragrance she borrowed from Weiss without her knowing. She once told her back at Beacon that this type of perfume combined with sweat could attract any male. "I have been here for over a couple weeks and we haven't really communicated." She batted her eyes. "Am I not being friendly to you?"

It wasn't that Izuku was avoiding her. How could he explain to her that he wasn't good at talking to girls? Upon their first greeting at the airport, he spurted blood and fell backward into the trolley at the baggage claim. Or the time when he accidentally stumbled on her in the bathroom, he slipped on a bar of soap and conveniently landed on her breast. Or the one evening when he returned back to his bedroom to find some of his manga, he tripped and crashed on top of her. If that wasn't good enough, she wasn't sporting any underwear.

Having those thoughts were making him swell in the face. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Blake was cute. Compared to the girls of UA High, Blake Belladonna wouldn't be a factor in their equation.

Girls like Hadou, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Utsushimi, Kendou, Kodai, and Hatsume would be considered an Honorable Mention.

Izuku kept his face toward the television. It didn't help that the television was off, seeing the glare of him and Blake on the screen. The pregnant silence was broken from Blake's laughter.

"It's okay, Icchan," she said happily. "I know you are a shy guy." She crossed her legs again. "I like shy guys."

"It isn't that I am shy," replied Izuku while twiddling his thumbs. "You can say I am not used to having another person staying with us." Izuku slightly turned away in search of the remote when he saw Blake's face only inches away from him.

"Bleh!" Izuku's hands were becoming clammy and his face turned beet red when seeing the Faunus at his eyesight.

She pursed her lips, playing coy as she was inches away from the cinnamon roll. "You know, Icchan! There are ways in which we can be acquainted." His eyes were focused on the screen. _Easy, Izuku! She isn't used to our culture. What kind of perfume is that? It is very sweet! Don't try to look at her. God, why is her body shimmering? Why is she glistening? Damn, Izuku! Don't get horny! Don't get horny! Whatever you do, do not get horny!_

"Izuku?!" Before Izuku could respond, the black-haired girl blew into his ear. The coolness of her popsicle and the savoriness of her voice was unsettling to the novice teen. Prior to this, the nearest contact he had with women was a high five or the occasional side hug.

"Yes," he responded nervously.

"Just know that I will do my very best to get along with you during my homestay," she said as she placed her hand on his thigh. He felt the lump coming from his throat. "You are welcomed to discuss what comes to mind. I am your host sister and just so you know, you never have to be shy around me. Okay?"

His breath was labored. His hands were more clammy.

"I-zu-ku," asked Blake in an alluring voice. "Are you okay?"

Feeling the stirring of his dick, he immediately stood up from the couch. "I think I hear Mom calling me." He placed his hand to his ear. "Did you say you need help with coupon clipping?"

Blake tilted her head. "I didn't hear Auntie say anything, sweetie."

Izuku was slowly walking away from the temptress. "Well, Mom and I have this unspoken communication about couponing." He kept his face away from her beautiful looks. "And, she has lots and lots of clipping, so let me assist her." He hurried away from the living room, leaving Blake alone.

Blake wasn't fazed. If anything, she became more aroused by each and every moment of her little cinnamon roll. She lied back on the couch, seeing that Izuku forgot his popsicle. She shrugged her shoulders as she finished hers and proceeded in taking his.

"Lime-flavored," she said to herself. "My favorite popsicle." She unwrapped the package. "Better, my favorite cock-sicle." _Oh, my little cinnamon roll! Don't think I didn't see the little bump-bump in your pants. I can smell your aura and there belies a timid, meek little mouse. Oh, please believe, baby, this cat is going to set you into a little trap. And once you get a taste of me, you couldn't pronounce the consonant, "B" without thinking of me, Izuku Midoriya. You're mine and I will have you. Rather you want it or not._

_**Later that night….**_

Blake waited until the family had retired to their rooms for her next nightly act. She told her host family that she was going to her room after dinner. She wanted to get some studying done before school in the morning. Although they wanted her to participate in family game night, they understood her reasons. They waved to her good night before they returned to the living room. As soon as she made it to the stairs, she gasped in excitement. She trembled as fluids were secreting to her legs.

_How long were they going to keep me in there? This vibrator is killing me. Thank Oum I used my sneezes to cover my moans. All staring at me was driving me crazy. _

Her mouth watered as she struggled to make her way to the Izuku's room where she was staying during her homestay. Upon arrival, she dropped to her knees. She tugged to her pants harshly for the impending climax. She turned on the radio to cover her climax. "Longview," played by Green Day, appropriated her cause.

_Yes! Izuku! Yes!_

_Your dick is filling me up!_

_I will make you mine, Izuku!_

_I will make you mine, Izuku!_

_I am coming! I am coming!_

_NNNNyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!_

After her session, she went into Izuku's closet where she kept her suitcases. Instead of changing into another pair of panties, she reached for Izuku's underwear. Her eyes widened as she wore the briefs of her "affection." As she checked herself out in the mirror, she noticed something in the far corner of the closet. She walked to it and saw something that made her excited and somewhat aroused.

It was near eleven o'clock in the evening where she stepped out into the hallway. She scanned the area to make sure that no one was awake. She didn't see any lights coming from the rooms. She was in the clear. It was her, her exhibitions, and Izuku's first superhero costume that was designed by his mother.

Blake was aware of Izuku's admiration of All Might. She thought it was cute that he was an admirer of the Pro Hero. Collectables like comics, toys, and the like filled his closet. Unlike Izuku, she wasn't ready to admit the perverted, lecherous side of her toys and ero-manga. She pondered on the troves of hentai/anime she left at home. She hoped that her parents didn't find it. She scoffed as they wouldn't have the nerve to investigate the room. If not for the lack of trust, but the scent of womanhood.

The Faunus touched her cape, feeling its soft texture. The clothes were too small for her, which suited her as she felt its tightness. Feeling the leotard craving into her vagina and the friction of her nipples excited the aroused Blake. She took deep breaths as she prepared for her next mission.

She knew once Izuku retired to bed for the night, he never leaves until he wakes up in the morning. On some nights, she spied on him in his temporary room in his father's study. She took notes. By notes, it was really crude drawings of her doing lewd things to the cinnamon roll. As much as she wanted to feel guilty, she thought that he was of age to receive training. Also, it wasn't every day he would get it from a foreign girl, she thought devilishly.

"Phew," she sighed. "My mind is so stuck on dicks I can't concentrate at all," she snickered as she tried to get back to the matter at hand.

She took careful steps as she made her way to the basement. Her heart beated with much momentum as she knew she was sneaking into Izuku's room with another night of exhibitionism. As she mentioned to herself earlier that night, her plan was to go into his room naked. However, wearing his costume made her have other plans.

"I am going to masturbate in front of Icchan in his costume," she said to herself as she made her way to his door. She slowly turned the knob and the awkward closeted otaku entered the basement.

It was dark inside of the study, with the exception of the moonlight shining. As if the angels were talking to her, the moonlight was shining onto Izuku's futon. She smiled as she made her way to him. He was sleeping. He wasn't sleeping in his blanket. She covered her laughter as he was sleeping with his stuffed All Might doll. She felt the yearning from her loins but maintained her composure. She wanted to rub his hair. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to do many things to take away his innocence. She shivered when she saw his shorts below his butt and his shirt above his navel.

She licked her lips as well as beginning to rub herself. From her position, it appeared that he was taking care of his own business. She hoped that it was her imagination because she wanted to teach him to do naughty things.

She peered over to Izuku and whispered to his ear. "I am going to make sure that I will make you mine for sure."

She reached over to her groin and began masturbating to him.

She took sharp breaths as she caressed her pussy. She was glad that she didn't shower as planned. She wanted his outfit embedded in his scent. She prayed to the gods that this uniform will leave remnants; any implication of what she had done. Unbeknownst to the sleeping teen, his costume was not the only causality. From his bedsheets to the bedroom carpet to the corners of his desk. Many orifices and any finite space of his bedroom were marked by Blake's scent.

She had one thing left to stake her claim in the real world and that is Izuku Midoriya.

She edged closer, stroking her pussy as she used her free hand to caress her tities. She didn't wear a bra, wanting her nipples as sensitive as possible. Feeling her areolas to the costume was invigorating. This was exciting for the teen. Never did she have the courage to do an act such as this. The more she thought, the wetter she came. The distance was not enough. She further the ante. She got on one knee and positioned herself above his head.

He shifted, making her pause. He coughed a couple of times but managed to return to his slumber. If he only knew what was inches above him.

"Icchan," she moaned. "I am performing such a scene in front of you. And in your superhero costume as well." She pinched her folds, hoping her juices would leak out of her uniform. "I can't imagine what thoughts can come to mind as you wear it. Especially since your mother had made it with every stitch of her love. I hope my scent catches on to other parts. I am making my claim, Icchan! You will become mine!"

Needed something to stimulate her, she saw the nearby desk in front of him and used it as her humping post. She bit her lip, feeling the pleasurable sensation of her womanhood. She smiled as the moonlight aided her sight on seeing her juices blending into the fabric. "Conservation of energy that can never be created or destroyed. I may return home, but my juices aren't. It is there for many years to come. Get it, Izuku? _Come_? I am far from done."

She further the ante. She delicately squatted on top of him. As much pressure she was applying on the bed, he didn't make a fuss. She remembered hearing from his mother that he was a heavy sleeper. That suited her better. Although the thought of his waking up was arousing her curiosity, in many ways than one.

"Can you hear me," she purred. "I am standing over you. You should be praising me for the privilege of a girl doing this to you. It is not every day that a girl wants to give you this." The musk was getting to her. She began moaning loudly. She covered her mouth, but the feeling of her pussy was getting too much.

Her eyes widened when his breath was hovering on her pussy. She wanted to melt. "Breathe more, Icchan," she cried. "I am almost there. Your breath is filling me up." She picked up the pace. She gyrated her hips, but her knees began buckling. _Oh no! If I fall, then he wakes up. But, this feels so good. Oh my Oum, I am a horny girl. Oh, Oum, I am a horny girl. Fill your breath up. Make me cum! Make me cum!_

She muffled her cry as she climaxed. Her juices leaking from his uniform and dripping onto the bedsheets. She shifted her hips until her climax subsided. When she came to, she gasped when she saw her juices covering Izuku.

And of course, the surprising look on Izuku's waking face.

"Blake!?"

"Izuku!?"

_**BD: That was a quick turn of events! What is going to happen next for our heroes?**_

_**GOTA: Like you have to guess? We already know what is going to happen.**_

_**BD: Obviously but wouldn't mind pretending that I don't know.**_

_**GOTA: Team Greenshade, baby! Team Greenshade!**_

_**BD: Certainly! More works to come as I enjoy my temporary lay off from work!**_

_**GOTA: Me too! Thank the Lord we have our savings! Salute to those who aren't working and staying strong! **_

_**BD: Our faith has us together! We will all pull through! More work is coming soon!**_

_**To be continued!**_


End file.
